deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zalgo vs Zeno Sama
Zalgo vs Omni-King Zeno is a what-if death battle. (Work In Progress) Description Creepypasta vs Dragon Ball Super! Two nearly omnipotent beings fight to the bitter end! Interlude Wiz: There are quite a few ridiculously overpowered characters in fiction Boomstick: Like Zalgo, the demon who is ruler of Creepypasta! Wiz: And Omni-King Zeno, the ruler of the Dragon Ball Super Multiverse Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick: Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a death battle. Zalgo Omni King Zeno Death-Battle! Wiz: Okay the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for an overpowered Death Battlllllllllleee!!!!! Logo gate closes and opens to Zalgo in his dimension. Zalgo is in his dimension bored. Zalgo finds out something about his creepypasta minions which annoys him Zalgo: Ugh, my creepypastas are TERRIBLE at their jobs, and now they need my help AGAIN. Herobrine, Sonic.exe, Slenderman, they're all disgraces compared to me. Maybe I shouldn't have created these things, but then, I need them in to cause negativity that I can feed off of and become more powerful. Now I'm going to have to step in and help them with something that I don't even care about. Zalgo is about to go help his creepypastas with something when he senses another being's presence Zalgo: Whoever you are, don't pretend I don't know you're here. Whatever it is you need to bother me about, it better be important because right now I need to attend to some business. Zeno shows himself Zalgo has his back towards Zeno Zeno: greetings Zalgo: Why do you sound like some 5 year old with a fever Zeno: Well that's not very nice. I am Zeno, I sensed a strong power in this dimension so I went to check it out and found you. You look interesting, you'd be a good fighter in my "competition". It's where I have beings from different universes fight and whoever loses gets their universe destroyed, and the last universe standing gets the reward of- Zalgo: AHAHAHA! If I was going to join some random-a#% competition where I fight to the death for some 5 year old with bad grammar's s#@$%y amusement, I would have already joined it a long time ago. Zeno: What's a yass? What does chetty mean? Also could you stop looking away from me? Zalgo: This being here doesn't even know what profanity is. Fine for your stupid amusement, I'll turn ar- *Zalgo sees Zeno* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bruh! Look at this dude! Look at the top of his head! Look at his lips! AHAHAHA! You're one of the most ridiculous things I've ever seen in my millions of years of existence! Zeno blows up from anger from Zalgo making fun of him. Zeno: THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! I THOUGHT YOU'D MAKE A GOOD CONTESTANT BUT NOW I'VE CHANGED MY MIND! YOU WILL PAY FOR MAKING FUN OF OMNI-KING ZENO! Zalgo: *Yawns* Zeno: YOU DARE MOCK ME?!? Zalgo: yeah Zeno: THEN I WILL KILL YOU! Zalgo: Uh, sure, dream big Zeno: Let's take this to my place! Zeno teleports them to the Dragon Ball Super Multiverse Zalgo: Pffft, what kind of Multiverse only has twelve universes? Zeno: >:( Zalgo: Enough nonsense, I'm interested and entertained for the first time in I-can't-even-remember-how-long. Let's fight. FIGHT! ' ' Conclusion Next Time On Death Battle... Category:What-If? Death Battles